


Fathers and Sons

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Dogs, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Football, Kindergarten, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Sexual Content, Sons, Teasing, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: A typical Saturday in the Richardson-Dorough household filled with 2 fathers, 2 sons, a golden retriever, and a very beloved routine.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Kevin Richardson, Nick Carter/Brian Littrell, Rochelle Karidis/AJ McLean
Kudos: 4





	Fathers and Sons

The sunlight streamed in the bedroom, illuminating the two figures on the bed. The older male groaned, before pulling his love to him, snuggling close. The younger male popped open an eye, and smiled, reaching up to kiss his husband. The two knew it wouldn’t be long before their sons bounded into the bedroom, like they did every Saturday morning. 

“Did you remember to put boxers on?” Kevin asked sleepily as he yawned, kissing his husband’s hair. 

“Of course, woke up in the middle of the night to piss, and did just that” Howie looked up, kissing Kevin’s nose. The older man groaned and stretched. He smiled softly to himself, remembering when he and Howie had first met. 

“What are you thinking about old man?” Howie asked, his eyebrow raised. Kevin chuckled and shook his head. 

“Meeting you for the first time” 

Howie rolled his eyes, and let out a short laugh. That had been a memorable first meeting, and it left a lasting impression on the younger man. The two knew that they couldn’t really rekindle their lovemaking, so Kevin settled for wrapping his arms around Howie as they waited for their sons to crawl into their bed. Five minutes later, the door opened, and they heard the footsteps of their sons. 

“Daddy, Papa, we are cold. We let Buster out and gave him food, can we snuggle now please?” Howie opened an eye to see James and Mason looking at him. He smiled and opened the covers, pulling away from Kevin. The two 5 year olds crawled into bed between their fathers, James laying against Kevin’s chest, while Mason laid against Howie’s. 

Two minutes later had Buster padding into the room, hopping on the bed, doing his usual two turns and plopping down at the end of the bed. Kevin and Howie rolled their eyes, but let it go. About a year ago, both James and Mason had worked their fathers over to get a dog. Buster was a 2 year old Golden Retriever, that the whole family had fallen in love with at the shelter. 

“Papa, what are we doing today?” James looked up at Howie, and snuggled closer to his Daddy. 

“After breakfast I was thinking of going to the park, maybe calling Uncle Brian and Uncle Nick to come play with us?” Howie suggested, and Mason squealed happily. 

“But what about Uncle AJ?” he asked, and Kevin chuckled softly. 

“We can call him too, but I think he is busy with Aunt Rochelle and baby Ava. Uncle Brian and Uncle Nick asked Papa and I earlier in the week if they could see you two” Kevin replied, and the boys nodded. 

“Okay Daddy. Can we have waffles and sausage for breakfast please?” James asked, looking at his brother who nodded his head rapidly in agreement. 

“That works. Go put on cartoons and Papa and I will make breakfast” Kevin grinned as he accepted kisses from both of his boys, hugging them close, before releasing them so they could do the same to Howie. Two minutes later, they were alone again, and Buster released his need to go out again. 

“Buster, out! Mason, can you let the dog out again?” Howie called, and he heard his youngest giggling, calling out for their four-legged best friend. Buster quickly left the room, and Kevin looked at his husband. 

“Alone again. You shave and shower. I’ll start on the sausages, and waffle mix. You get them going while I shower and shave” Howie kissed Kevin, before sliding out of bed, stretching softly before exiting the bedroom. Kevin rolled his eyes, and gathered his clothes together, padding into the master bathroom. 

“Want some juice boys?” Howie called as he walked into the kitchen, and both Mason and James sped into the room behind him. 

“Apple please Papa” both said, and Howie quickly poured the two cups, screwing on the lids with straws, so that his boys could sit on the couch and drink. The two boys had protested that when Howie and Kevin first got them, but the fathers didn’t want to deal with juice stains all over their couch, and they had won that particular argument. 

He chuckled softly to himself as he got the sausages out of the fridge and got the skillet heating up. This had been a Saturday morning ritual since the boys could talk, and he loved and cherished every Saturday morning, knowing they didn’t get much time with the boys during the week. 

“Boys, what are you watching?” Kevin asked as he came down, hearing the sausages sizzling in the skillet in the kitchen. Buster was taking another snooze on the floor below his two buddies. 

“Power Rangers Daddy!” James exclaimed, and Kevin shook his head. Ever since his boys had found out about them at school, they had been obsessed. He walked into the kitchen, and Howie smiled. 

“Trade-off?” he asked as he whisked the waffle mix together. He had already gotten the waffle maker heated up. Kevin nodded, and Howie kissed his cheek, before going upstairs himself. 

Ten minutes later, the whole family was sitting down for breakfast, and after prayers, they dug in. It had been something that Howie wanted, his boys raised in the faith he grew up in. Kevin had no issues with it, knowing that his husband’s faith was deeply important to him. The older man had converted after they married, and all four attended church together on Sunday mornings. 

“Daddy, do you really have to leave tomorrow night?” James looked up at Kevin, who sighed softly and nodded. 

“Yes James I do. I have to go out to California to attend a big court case” Kevin hated leaving his family so much, but he had a commitment to his job. Kevin was a well sought after court reporter, and he had gained enough fame to travel to big court cases. 

Howie knew how much his husband hated traveling, but he knew that Kevin loved his job, and what he made more than covered the family expenses. Howie was no slouch either, having a family medical practice in town. He and AJ had partnered up after going through their medical school years, and becoming attendings in the hospital. The two had opened their practice a year after Howie and Kevin had the boys. 

“Howie, with AJ caring for Ro and Ava, on paternity leave, how are you going to juggle the boys and the practice this week? I don’t know when I’ll be home from this case” Kevin had asked Howie the night before. 

“I already asked Leigh and Kristin to help me cover the patients. AJ and I graduated with them, and they offered to help. They will alternate days, and Wednesdays is our half day, and I can do that on my own” Howie explained, and Kevin nodded. He knew that when he traveled, the boys went to after school care until Howie got off work at 5. 

The family of four finished breakfast, and Kevin called his cousin. He and Brian had always been close, and when both had come out to their families, Kevin and his parents took Brian in after his parents disowned him. Kevin’s mother had also written her brother off for what he did to her nephew and son. 

“Hey cuz, what’s going on? How’s Howie and the boys?” Brian grinned as he answered his cell, sitting in bed with Nick. 

“Not much, just finished our Saturday breakfast, and we are going to go to the park. Want to join us?” Kevin asked, knowing what the answer would be. 

“Of course. Nick and I have been missing James and Mason terribly. It’s been awhile since we have seen them” Brian looked at Nick, who perked hearing his husband’s words. 

“Meet you there at noon. Have Nick bring a football with him. He and I and the boys can play while you and Howie chat” Kevin grinned, seeing his boys light up at the thought of playing with their Dad and Uncle. 

“That works, see you soon” Brian hung up the phone, and he and Nick darted out of bed to get ready to see their nephews again. 

Kevin looked at his boys, and smiled. He and Howie had gone through hell and back to have them, and they were rambunctious, polite boys, that were the apple of their fathers’ eyes. He chased the boys upstairs to get dressed, and Howie cleaned the kitchen up. Howie called his best friend, but as expected AJ had to decline, citing a lack of sleep from Ava being up a lot during the night. 

An hour later, with Buster leashed up as well, the family got in the car and drove over to the nearby park. James and Mason were wiggling in their booster seats, excited to see their Uncles. Howie and Kevin chuckled as they pulled into the park, already seeing Nick’s car. 

“Daddy! Papa! Uncle Brian and Uncle Nick are here!” James cheered, as Mason nodded, waving to both blondes. Brian and Nick got out of their car, and opened the back door to Kevin and Howie’s car. The two fathers took care of getting Buster out, and Nick scooped James into his arms, while Brian grabbed Mason. 

“Hi James! How’s it going Mase?” Nick asked, as Brian rubbed Buster down, and the dog ran between the two blondes happily. The two boys looked up at their uncles, and both started talking rapidly over the other. 

“Whoa, one at a time boys. Speak slowly and take turns please” Kevin looked down, rubbing both of his son’s heads. They nodded, and James looked at Mason. 

“Hi Uncle Nick, Uncle Brian! Me and James are doing good. We love kindergarten and are learning lots” James nodded his head enthusiastically, agreeing with his brother. 

“Yea, what he said” 

Howie and Kevin rolled their eyes as they walked with Brian and Nick, who had put the boys on their shoulders, towards the open fields of the park. It was classic James to just agree with whatever his brother said, and neither father would change a thing. 

After catching up a bit, the boys were getting antsy. James spotted Nick’s football, and turned on the puppy dog eyes towards his father and Uncle. 

“Daddy, Uncle Nick, can we please play with the football now?” Mason turned on the puppy dog eyes as well, and Nick and Kevin shared a glance. 

“Last one to the tree over there is a rotten egg!” both boys yelped and started running. Nick grabbed the ball, and he and Kevin jogged over to meet the boys. 

While the boys ran around the field with their uncle and father, Brian and Howie watched happily. Brian preferred basketball, and Howie wasn’t much for sports, but both supported their husbands playing with the boys. 

“How is kindergarten really going?” Brian asked Howie, who sighed. Being the parent that worked in town, Howie had more of a connection to everything that went on. 

“It’s been a bit rough. Both boys have dealt with bullies that say they have homo parents. We know that bigotry is still alive and well, but in kindergarten?” Howie rubbed his eyes, and Brian patted his back. 

“I know, I see it everyday and deal with it when I am on patrol” Brian was a police officer in town, and had dealt with numerous instances of hate crimes. 

“Do you have them in the same class, or different ones?”

“Different, they wanted it that way. They may be brothers, but they are different ends of the spectrum. James is more quiet, while Mason is exuberant. Kind of like Kevin and I” Howie replied, and Brian nodded. 

“God I remember when you told Nick and I that you were getting the boys. We were shocked you wanted two, and that their birthdays are only a few days apart. I know AJ has a new respect for what you two went through in the early days now that he has Ava. Nick and I hope to one day be blessed with the same thing” Brian wistfully spoke, and Howie rubbed the older man’s shoulder. 

“Kevin and I hope the same as well, kids are tiring, but amazing. You and Nick deserve to be fathers” Howie smiled, and Brian nodded. 

“It’s a little difficult with Nick’s job, but we are hoping to start next year” 

Howie knew that Nick was an executive chef for the sole high end restaurant in town. Later that day, Nick had the evening shift, so the blondes would have to leave around 4 for Nick to make his shift at 530 in time. 

“You need any help, Kev and I are there, you know that right?” Howie looked at Brian, who nodded. 

The two watched Kevin and Nick horsing around with the kids, before looking at each other, and darting out to play with the four of them. 

“Daddy, Papa and Uncle Brian are gonna play!” Mason pointed, and Kevin beamed happily. 

“Go tackle them” he encouraged, and Mason and James took off, giggling happily. They got to Brian and Howie, both older men faking that the boys had knocked them over, pulling the brothers into their arms. 

Buster had done some laps around the park, before settling down under a tree and taking a nap. Kevin and Howie had done some intense work with him when they got him, and now he was a very well behaved dog. 

The six boys all roughoused around the park for a couple of hours, James and Mason dragging all four of the adults to the park. Howie and Nick pushed them on the swings while the cousins caught up a bit. Kevin was always worried about his cousin with the job Brian had, but knew that his cousin loved serving and protecting the town they lived in. 

“Are you going to the baptism for Ava in a couple of weeks?” Brian looked at Kevin, who nodded. The two were watching the boys horsing around on the merry go round with Howie and Nick. 

“Yes, AJ told us about it last week. I am just praying this court case wraps up before then. Are you and Nick going to be able to make it?” 

“Yep. Nick was able to trade around his shift so he will work the mid afternoon shift instead of his usual late morning shift” Brian thought about AJ, remembering six weeks ago when he and Nick were in the hospital just after Ava had been born. 

The cousins looked up as they heard a cry, and Howie sped to his son. Mason had fallen off the merry go round, and all four men came to his aid along with James. Howie checked out his youngest, and nodded at Kevin. 

“He just got scared when he fell. Mason is fine” Kevin, Nick, and Brian breathed a sigh of relief, The adults got the kids packed up, along with Buster, as the time neared four. 

“But Papa…” James whined, and Howie raised an eyebrow. 

“James. You know that Uncle Nick needs to head to work. Say your goodbyes, and we will see them in a couple of weeks” James nodded, pouting a bit. Nick swung him into his arms, and smiled. 

“Love you James, and I’ll see you soon. Keep watching football with Daddy, and have Daddy or Papa call me during the week so we can talk about it” James’s eyes brightened, and he nodded. 

Brian looked at Mason, who jumped into his arms. The two cuddled for a minute, before Mason put his forehead to his Uncle’s. Brian knew that meant Mason wanted to tell him something important. 

“Stay safe Uncle Brian. Papa explained to me that you protect the streets while you work, and we learned about police officers in school. Miss Peterson said that police officers make sure the town stays safe, and they get the bad guys” Brian smiled widely listening to his nephew speak. 

“I will Mason, I promise” the 5 year old held out a pinkie, and Brian chuckled, linking pinkies with Mason. He nodded solemnly, and Brian let him down, switching with his husband. Kevin and Howie watched with fond smiles on their faces. Five minutes later, they were getting Buster and the boys into the car, and Nick and Brian made their own way back to their home. 

That night, Kevin and Howie got their boys into bed, and made their own way to bed. Howie knew that his husband had to head to the airport after church tomorrow, so he wanted one last night with his husband for at least a week. He got out of the bathroom, naked as usual, and Kevin growled softly. 

“Get your fine little ass over here you tease” he groaned as Howie scampered over to the bed, and crawled up. Kevin pinned him to the bed, and started grinding on the younger man. Howie groaned, seeing the impressive tent his husband had going on. He ran a hand over Kevin’s covered cock, getting his fingers through the hole, Kevin arching a bit at the sensation. 

“Damn you” he sniped, and Howie grinned. He knew exactly how to make his husband crazy, despite being on the bottom. Kevin shimmied out of his pajama pants, and rubbed cocks with his husband. 

“Kevin…..” Howie whined, and the older man smirked. 

“Yes my love?” Howie glared, and Kevin leaned down, nuzzling into his neck, nipping at the skin. Howie moved his head over, groaning. Kevin reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube. 

“Come on, needs cock” Howie whimpered, and Kevin raised an eyebrow, going even slower at preparing his cock, Howie watching him slide lube up and down his cock with his fingers. Howie panted softly, his eyes never straying from Kevin’s hands. 

“Kev, please” he pled softly, and the older man finally stopped his teasing. He knew Howie would still be pretty loose from their lovemaking last night, and he managed to slip right into his husband. 

“Fuck, I love this” Howie groaned, and Kevin smiled, nipping at his chest and nipples as his hips moved in and out of the younger man. 

“As do I. Married almost a decade, and I never want to ever get tired of making love to you my husband. I love you just as much as I did the day we said I do, and adding the boys only added to my love for you” Kevin nipped his neck, before kissing his husband passionately, his hips still moving. 

Five minutes later, Kevin called out his husband’s name softly, and Howie came at the same time, his cum coating his and Kevin’s chests and stomach. The older man grinned and pulled out, starting to lick up his husband’s chest. Howie squirmed and giggled feeling Kevin’s wet tongue on his sensitive body. Kevin grinned and cleaned the younger man up. 

“Come on, let’s shower and then head to bed. Church starts at 9, and you still haven’t packed yet, with your flight at 4” Howie looked at Kevin, who blushed, grabbing his love’s hand, going to their master bathroom. Half an hour later, they were snuggled in bed, Howie’s head on Kevin’s chest, just as always. 

“God I love our life” Howie whispered sleepily, and Kevin nodded, running his hand through the dark hair of his lover. The two knew they had a busy few weeks ahead, and with constant communication, they would get through it all, just as they had for the last ten years. 


End file.
